In Love and War
by Xiran
Summary: Set during American Revolution: The beautiful daughter of two murdered rebels. The handsome young Sons of Liberty leader. A scheming but powerful and attractive Loyalist. What happens when lives collide in love and war?
1. Prologue

1/17/03

Heart's Revolution

Prologue

New York, 1765

"Kenneth!Oh, good lord!Kenneth!Get Serenity!"The panicked cries of Ilene Harper were loud and clear to Kenneth Harper as he rushed to get to their two-year old daughter, Serenity.

Kenneth looked out the hallway window and saw the red coats of the approaching British soldiers.Good god, how had they found out that he had helped in spreading the pamphlets of the Sons of Liberty?They'd hang him.They'd hang Ilene.Serenity!

He just made it to Serenity's bed when he heard the door burst open and Ilene scream.He lifted Serenity as she began to stir from the loud noises coming from the lower level of their home.

"Kenneth!Get Serenity out!Save Serenity!" Ilene shouted up the stairs to her husband as the British soldiers began to drag her out of the house. 

Even as he heard the soldiers coming up the stairs, Kenneth couldn't suppress the urge to cry out for his beloved wife."Ilene!" 

Shadows filled the doorway and Kenneth backed up, looking around frantically for another escape.His eyes found the large window which faced the gardens in the back of the house.He rushed forward but was stopped short as a bayonet was thrust into his path.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Harper.You'll never make it out with the child anyway."

Kenneth's gaze followed the path of the bayonet until he met the eyes of its holder, a tall burly man whom he recognized as the leader of the local British forces, Major General Alan Granger. "Granger."Kenneth stated tonelessly, pulling Serenity closer to him.

Granger smiled viciously."Harper.You are under arrest for treason against His Majesty, the King of England.Hand over the child and accept your fate."

Kenneth backed up a step and looked down at his daughter who stared back mutely with her innocent blue eyes."Serenity . . ."

"If you come willingly, we will see to it that she is properly cared for."Granger motioned to his men to step forward.

"And if I don't?"Kenneth felt a chill when he saw the cruel light in Granger's eyes.

"I will kill you both where you stand."

Kenneth brought a hand up to caress his beloved daughter's cheek."And you swear you will not hurt her?She will be properly cared for?"

Granger resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead waved his hand dismissively."Yes. Yes.Hand her over now, Harper."

He motioned his soldiers to go ahead and take the girl.The men went forward and Kenneth backed up until his back hit the wall.As the redcoats got closer, they heard his desperate murmurs, "No, no…Serenity…no…God help us…Serenity…No!!!!"

The British soldiers grabbed his arms, holding him back as one took Serenity.She took one look up into this stranger's face and began to wail, looking frantically around for her father.The soldier looked at his commanding officer helplessly.Granger shrugged."Take her outside," he said, ignoring Kenneth's protests. 

The soldier nodded once and left the room.The last thing the child saw was her father struggling against three red-coated men."SERENITY!!!!"

************************************************************************

Endymion Thomas tugged at his mothers skirt. "Mother…Mother…"

"Shh…Endy.We're busy.Wait a moment,"came his mother's stern reply.

The seven-year old frowned.All of the adults were gathered at his house again.And they were all being so serious.He didn't understand what this was all about but something must have happened.When the grown-ups gathered, it meant something must have happened.He let go of his mother's skirt to listen. His best friend and cousin, Andrew, silently came over to listen with him.

"The Harper's have been arrested."That was his Uncle James speaking, Andrew's father.

"Oh no, not Kenneth. Ilene."His aunt.

His father spoke up."If they were able to track the Harper's down, they might be able to find us.The local Sons and Daughters of Liberty have just been endangered."

Endymion's mother turned to her husband."Oh, William.What about the little girl?What about Serenity?"

His father looked away."All I've heard is that she has been taken to headquarters.I don't know what will become of her."

Endymion frowned.He remembered Serenity from the last time he visited with the Harper's.She had been a very cute golden haired baby.He, too, wondered what would become of her.He looked at Andrew and saw him scowling.He suddenly remember that Andrew's family visited the Harper's more often than his and he must have developed an attachment to little Serenity.

Uncle James spoke again."They'll hang Kenneth and Ilene."

"We won't let them!"Endymion was surprised by the vehemence in his mother's voice.Elizabeth Thomas never spoke like that. However, she continued, "Gather the Sons of Liberty and attack the jail.It is not too closely guarded.You can free the Harper's and all the other unjustly arrested citizens."

William sighed."Elizabeth-"

"No, William.You'll do this.For the love of a new nation, you _will_ do this."William looked around.The determined look in his wife's eyes were mirrored in the rest.He looked at Endymion.Even he seemed ready to join in the action.

"Alright.Gather our people.We free our citizens dawn of the next day."

************************************************************************

British Headquarters, NY

Granger looked at the two year old child sitting in the large over-sized chair with mild amusement.He hadn't been sure what he was going to do with her but he was not in the habit of killing children and he wasn't about to start now.He didn't notice the tall, white-haired figure, approaching from behind him."Who is she?"

Granger shot to his feet, turning around."Lord Avery!What are you doing here?"

Dalen Avery ignored the question and repeated, "Who is she?"

Granger stood up straight at the local Lord's question."Just the soon-to-be orphan child of two of those Liberty rebels.Kenneth and Ilene Harper."

Avery's face remained expressionless, though he recognized the name of the wealthy printer."What is to be done with her?"

"I do not know yet, milord."

Avery examined the girl.It was already obvious the girl would be quite pretty when she got older.He thought of his own eight-year old son, Damien.The girl was young and impressionable.Whoever took to raising her now could raise her to be exactly as they wanted.The idea appealed to Avery.He could make the perfect wife for his son.Obedient and submissive.And of course, he could take the Harper property.Kenneth Harper had been deeply indebted to him dearly and Avery decided that all of his former belongings would be the perfect way to be paid back.

Avery looked at Granger impassively."Could it be arranged for her to come with me?Along with her assets?"

Granger stared at him blankly."Sir?"

"I'll take the child Major-General.I'll take the Harper House as well."

"I can't simply hand it over, Lord Ave-"

"Of course not.I'll provide monetary compensation, naturally."

Granger gazed at him nervously."I suppose that will be sufficient."

"Then it is done.I will collect the girl and the property tomorrow."He turned and left without another word.Serenity simply sat in the chair wordlessly, oblivious to the fact that her fate had presently been unjustly decided for her.

**Read and review please!Let me know if it's worth continuing.**

~*~Jaina Xiran~*~


	2. Chapter 1

Heart's Revolution

Chapter 1

1/21/03

Author's Note:  I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed.  As you can see, I was able to fix the formatting of my story so there's a big 'Yay!'  I'd just like to add here that I'm trying to stay as true to history as I can but I am no historian so please forgive any errors.  I also might have to change the dates of certain things around for it to work so if some event happens a year later or earlier than it was supposed to, please don't criticize.  There is also the addition of certain events that did not happen at all.  It's just to fit the story.

            I'd also really like to thank Blazing Comets for the great help she provided me in order to write this next chapter.

15 years later, 1780

Avery Mansion, New York

It was a clear, sunny day as Serenity walked through the extensive gardens on the Avery estate.  She loved coming here during these sort of days.  The weather was calming and it was exactly what she needed after her frequent fights with Lord Damien Avery.  Her guardian seemed determined that she not be out of his visual perception but the golden-haired seventeen year old was just as determined to have her freedom and space.  At least, in the limited amounts granted to her.

As she approached the seven-foot, ivy-covered wall surrounding the estate, Serenity was reminded of the world beyond it that was forbidden to her.  It was not that she denied anything on the manor.  No, Damien made sure her every need was attended to, if not a bit excessively.  However, she wished to see what was going on in the outside world.  The only news she ever got of the war going on were the little tidbits her servants, Molly and Melvin would occasionally drop.  Sometimes, she would hear Damien cursing the 'American' rebels and their 'pathetic little army.'  He always sounded so vehement about it and she could only wonder if they had done something to him personally.

Serenity continued her stroll through the garden, her clear, blue eyes taking in the lovely flora in its prime.  She leaned down and picked a white rose from one of the bushes, being wary of the thorns.  She recalled with a frown being pricked once and running back to the house in tears, her finger bleeding.  Damien had laughed at her and called her every sort of fool for forgetting about the sharp barbs that protected the flower.  Molly had cleaned and wrapped her finger for her, just as a mother would have done.

This train of thought led her to think of her parents.  Damien had only told her that they had died long ago, killed by the rebel traitors and that was when his father took her in.  She could not remember them or the event that took their lives.

She traced the flower along a crack in the wall as she continued.  It seemed to her that these rebels must be very foolish.  If His Majesty the King offered them protection, wouldn't it be best for them to simply take it and accept his rule?  Why they would want to bother with starting a whole new country seemed rather impractical to her.  Especially if they would kill to do it.  Even though she could not remember her parents, she had a feeling that they were good people and had not deserved their death.  Her thoughts were interrupted by the call of her name.  "Serenity?  Serenity!  Come in and wash for supper!"  

Serenity tucked the white flower behind her ear, picking up her skirts and heading towards the house.  "Coming, Molly!"  

As she approached the door, she turned around for a last look at the garden, her eyes locking onto the ivy-encompassed wall.   An unidentifiable emotion flicked across her gaze before she swung around to reenter the mansion.

************************************************************************************************************

"'D'mion!"

Endymion pushed the magnifiers as well as a lock of raven hair away from his face. He turned his torso around to see the grinning face of his blond-haired cousin and best friend, Andrew. "What is it, Drew?" he asked as he turned his latest project around in his hands giving it a last defining hit of the chisel.

"It's- hey!" Andrew cut himself off, looking at the chiseled piece of wood that Endymion was holding. "What's that? Your newest _master_piece?" he asked, smirking as he exaggerated the word "master". He took the small, wooden statuette out of his friend's hand studying the marks and chisels in the wood. 

Endymion gave the sculpture of a woman a glance, brushing woodchips off of his work table into a dust pan. "Yeah. It's-"  
  


"Rei," Andrew finished for him. "You did a really good job of her." He spoke the truth. It was an exact replica. A tiny Rei. Life seemed to seep into the figurine, it was so detailed.

"Well, she _is_ my sister after all. I see her every single day. I ought to know her well enough to carve a little statuette of her." Endymion placed down his carving tool, cracking his knuckles restlessly. "Now what did you come to tell me?"  
  


"Oh right," Andrew replied, placing down the figurine carefully on the surface of Endymion's work table. "Brigadier General Anthony Wayne stormed the British fort at Stony Point and took it back! Great news, eh?"

At this, Endymion stood, rising to his powerful, towering height of 6 feet 2 inches. "Wayne? The tanner?"  
  


Andrew nodded. "That's the one. They're calling him 'Mad Anthony' now for the crazy stunts he pulled. The man is a genius. But there's…" He faltered. "There is another matter ."

Endymion made a small gesture, "Go on . . ."  
  


"My father got word from one of the Liberty leaders in New York City. They want us to help in a raid on the arsenal on the northern part of Long Island."  
  


"When?" Endymion looked toward the map of New York on the wall of his work room, above the cluttered mess of wood shavings.

"Tomorrow."  Andrew stretched his arms over his head with a yawn and then added, "Which is why I suggest we both turn in early tonight and get some sleep. We'll need it.  We want to be there as soon as the sun rises."

Endymion groaned, running a hand through his thick hair.  "That early?"

"That's right.  I'll see you then, bright and early!"  Andrew winked at his friend.  "And tell Rei I'll be expecting her to have some of her famous coffee ready."

"Hell, no!  If I tell her that, _I'm _the one that'll get a verbal lashing for it.  She _never_ wakes up before ten and she shan't start now."

Andrew smirked.  "Well, tell her it's for me.  You don't have to drink any.  Besides,"  he paused and then grinned.  "She thinks I'm cute."

"Andrew?"

"Hmm?"

"Get out."

At that, Andrew laughed, winking at his friend and strolling out the door.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Serenity . . ."  Damien narrowed his violet gaze on the angel sitting across from him in his study.  

"Yes, Damien?"  Serenity twirled a rose in her hand, seemingly focused more on the flower than on him.

He frowned at this, before continuing on.  "Serenity, you will be eighteen within the year.  Naturally, it is time for you to be considering some changes." 

Serenity did not take her eyes of the pure white of the rose.  "Changes, milord?"

"Serenity!"  Damien's sharp voice cut in on her daydreaming and she looked up, startled.  "Milord?"

"For the love of God, Serenity, please pay attention!  This is important."  Damien gave an exasperated sigh as he ran his hand through his white hair.  He

was almost 26 and it was past time for him to be married.  Serenity was meant for him as she had been since his father had taken her in.  His father had died to make sure Serenity was his and by God, he'd have her if it was the last thing he did.  She had no reason to object anyway.  Furthermore, she had no right to.  She and all her properties were owned by the Avery's, him specifically.   She _was_ his, without a doubt.  This confidence in mind, he continued.

"Serenity . . ." He took her hand in his and lightly stroked the skin with his thumb.  She stared at him, her remarkably blue eyes wide.  What was he doing?  He was supposed to mock her, yell at her for her lack of focus; not caress her hand as if she was something more than an irritant to him.  

"Serenity.  You are of marriageable age yet you have very few suitors."

Serenity looked startled.  "Damien, I have _none_.  It is difficult to meet people when I am kept inside the walls of the estate all the time.  With the exception, of course, of visiting the weekend house," she pointed out, hinting at her lack of freedom, once again.

Damien sighed.  "Well, yes.  There is good cause for that."  He released her hand and stood up.  "You see, Serenity . . ."

She followed suit by standing as he went to stand by the window and gaze out at the expansive estate.  "Damien?"

"Your hand has already been given to someone.  If not somewhat informally."

Serenity froze.  "My…hand…?  In marriage?"  Her hand went to her throat, as colour fled from her face.  "Wh-who?" She stammered out.

Damien turned to face her, his violet gaze meeting her azure one.  "Me."

******************************************************************************************************************

Review, s'il vous plait!

~*~Jaina Xiran~*~


	3. Chapter 2

In Love and War

Chapter 2

1/27/03

Author's Notes:  I wasn't expecting to get started on this chapter so soon but my friend (and literary consultant) is stuck in the dark with absolutely nothing to do since for some unknown reason, she has absolutely no power at all in her house.  Therefore, she is on her cell helping me out writing this chapter now.  Also, as you can see, I've rename the story.  Never really liked 'Heart's Revolution' from the start but for lack of a better name . . . Anyway, onward to the story.

********************************************************************************************

Endymion shielded his cobalt eyes as the sun peaked over the flat horizon.  He glanced over at Andrew on the dapple horse beside his own stallion, Patriot.  Andrew gave him a thumbs up along with a lopsided grin and a quick wink.  Endymion returned the grin.  "Just a few more minutes yet, my friend."

Andrew nodded.  The peak of the arsenal could be seen now over the gentle slope of the plain.  The Long Island Sound glistened just beyond it.  Endymion looked over at his blond-haired friend again.  "Can you see the other group yet, Andrew?"

Andrew blocked out the rising sun as he looked toward the other side of the arsenal.  Something glinted out there.  "Yes!  They've sent a signal by glass!"

Endymion smiled grimly as he took out his pistol.  "Then let's go!"  He waved back to his men, gesturing for them to follow and then gave Patriot a good slap.  The stallion reared with a neigh and took off, all the others following.  He could see Malcolm Grant in the distance, leading the other troops.  A tall, intimidating yet handsome silver-haired figure, he had become quite popular with the women in New York City, where he resided, though there was rumour that he was rather uninterested in the women throwing themselves at his feet.  

Right now, the leader of a New York City subdivision of the Sons of Liberty was holding up his rapier as a signal to charge.  His men took his lead and within seconds (so it seemed, anyway), both groups were approaching the arsenal, weapons drawn.

"Attack!  Attack!"  Malcolm charged from the east side of the fort, killing the four guards that protected that entrance with great ease.  Endymion had more trouble.  The west side guards had heard the shots from the east and had already drawn their weapons.  Endymion managed to get out a shot first, bringing down one of the guards.  Another fired at him, only to miss and take a bullet from Andrew's pistol.   Endymion shot Andrew a look of gratitude before charging the gate with his horse leaving some of his men to take care of the other British soldiers.  As the stallion approached the door, it reared and slammed its hooves against the door as the other men banged their fists and weapons on the barriers.  Under this barrage, the door gave way and the ninety-eight men under Endymion started to pour through.  

What he was not expecting to see was about twenty lines of twelve red-coated men each waiting for them, weapons loaded as if they had known about the revolutionary plans for even longer than the revolutionaries themselves did.  Endymion vaguely wondered if Malcolm was facing a similar armada at the west gate.  He briefly registered the voice of the opposing commander shouting "Fire!" as he took in what looked like the inevitable and overwhelming defeat of this group of rebels.  In his shock he barely noticed the bullets speeding by him until one scraped by his shoulder and knocked him off Patriot.

He bit back a cry of pain as he watched his men fall, one by one.  Though it could have only been seconds, it seemed like an eternity had passed when he heard Malcolm's cry of retreat.  But Endymion couldn't move.  He was frozen in place, his astonishment pinning him down like a lead weight.  His cobalt eyes searched out someone familiar to help him out of his stupor but he couldn't seem to lock onto anyone.  He finally saw Andrew running his sword through a red coat while backing up towards the gate.  His gaze was wrenched from the sight as his arm was jerked up.  "Get up, you fool!"

Endymion looked up in surprise to see Malcolm pulling him up by his arm.  "Mal-Malcolm!"

"Thomas!"  The other commander bit out harshly.  "Get up and get out.  Fight your way out!  God knows you'll have to!  Now go!"

Malcolm drew his rapier and Endymion quickly followed suit.  The British were coming in greater numbers now and Endymion realized that the rebels would have to move quickly if they wanted to get out of there alive.  He worked with Malcolm toward the gate, slashing down the red coats as they went.

One particularly vicious one came at him, bayonet nearly thrusting into his heart had he not managed to bring up his sword and deflect the thrust, bringing his left fist around to lay a brutal punch to the soldier's head.  The man went down but before Endymion was able to feel any relief he felt Malcolm dragging him our of the fort.  "Run, Endymion!  Go that way."  He pointed in the southeasterly direction and then let his pale gaze meet Endymion's navy one. "I'll lead them off the other way.  They'll be wanting to follow us, for certain.  They're eager for an execution.  So make haste!  Go!"

Endymion gave him one last look of gratitude before following Grant's directions and taking off towards the southeast.  A quick glance behind him told him he'd have to hurry for he saw one of the British commanders pointing a group of soldiers this way.  A cry of "Stop him!" confirmed his thoughts.

With a burst of speed, he gained a good lead, darting into the woody area south of the fort.  He knew it would be difficult for the soldiers to follow on horse.  Sure enough, as he looked over his shoulder, he saw a glimpse of a redcoat dismounting and entering the small forest.   With renewed effort he ran through the woods, dodging trees and bullets until he saw a clearing in front of him.  As he cleared the last line of trees, he realized he needed to find a hiding place fast.  This area was flat and he would be in plain sight in almost any direction he went in.

He looked into the distance.  About a quarter of a mile away,  he saw a tall ivy-covered wall surrounding what appeared to be a rather expansive estate.  Certainly, if he made it into the estate, there would be a place to hide.  With the thought in mind, he took off towards it.  He heard the British soldier gaining on him but knew he had half a minute or so before they got out of the forest.  

When he finally reached the wall, he grabbed some of the ivy and hoisted himself over with ease.  He made a mental note to thank his uncle for the intense training he had received through his childhood. Unfortunately, the thought was cut short as he realized he had landed in a patch of rose bushes on the other side.  Cursing under his breath, he adjusted himself into the most comfortable yet still hidden position he could and sat back to wait for the soldiers to pass.

*************************************************

Damien cursed as he continued pacing around in his study, thinking back to the day before, when Serenity had run out of the very same room, ashen-faced.  Who did she think she was, leaving without getting permission?  She had an obligation to him and she owed his family dearly for their hospitality towards her.  The least she could do was take the news in stride and accept it gratefully as her fate.  After all, she was _his_, damnit! He might as well have owned her.  

With a shout of rage, he picked up the ink well on his desk and hurled it at the wall, watching with some grim satisfaction as it left an inky trail on the immaculate maroon paint.  He stared at the dark blot that now tainted the wall, sitting down in the brown leather chair behind his mahogany work desk.  The dark blot vaguely made him think of Serenity.  It's darkness against her light.  The way it tainted the pristine wall while Serenity was perfectly untainted.  Untainted by any other man.  His and his alone.

Damien smiled languidly at the realization.  She was untainted by any other man and she would never be allowed to meet any other man.  He had nothing to worry about.  She truly was his, would always be his.  Always.

**************************************************************************

Serenity wiped away a tear of anger as she navigated the gardens.  What right did he have to decide her fate?  To choose the person that she would spend the rest of her life with!  And of all the egotistical things, to choose himself!  

"How dare he!"  She shouted out to no one in particular, clenching her fists.  She felt angered at not only Damien, but at herself for the tears she couldn't seem to stop.  Even with no one to witness them, they made her feel helpless and vulnerable.  She wanted to be able to do something but there didn't seem anything she could do.  Married, for the love of god!  She was only seventeen!  Young!  What about love?  All the literature she had read from the estate's library spoke of love.  Sophocles, for instance had said, "One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love."  

What she wouldn't give to feel that feeling of freedom and of love.  Was it really so much to ask?  Serenity's thoughts were wistful as she approached the white rose bushes she loved so much.  She reached down to pick one, the perfect white folds of the bloom making her sigh as she spoke aloud another quote that came to mind.  "And the white rose is a dove . . ."  The quote held a double meaning for her, reminding her of the love and the freedom denied to her.  

She plucked the rose from the bush and promptly let out a short scream.  Where the flower had once grown, a pair of startling cobalt eyes now gazed back at her. 

********************************************************

Read and review, please!  Constructive criticism is always welcome!

~*~Jaina Xiran~*~


	4. Chapter 3

In Love and War

Chapter 3

1/27/03 – 2/25/03

Author's Notes:  Once again, I thank all the reviewers for the reviews and also Blazing Comets for her help once again as well as Kapt. Nemo for her input.  As you can see, I've upped the rating.  This will be for future chapters.  

********************************************************************************

Endymion pushed himself as far back into the rose bush as he could when he heard the approaching footsteps.  He didn't know what estate he landed in but he would bet that anyone this wealthy was not likely to be a rebel.  He nearly jumped when he heard an angered yell of "How dare he!"

A woman's voice!  Endymion realized.  Still, it would be better to stay out of sight.  He continued to listen carefully and after a moment, heard the woman - No. Not woman.  Girl, he amended - recite a familiar quote, the voice sounding much closer.  

~No, no, go the other way,~ he silently pleaded, peering between the bushes to see if his wish would be heeded.  When he saw a flurry of indigo skirts through the white roses, he realized that the Gods did not deem to love him this day.

Then, as the rose blocking his vision was deftly pulled away, he abruptly reassessed that opinion.  For now, he could clearly see the owner of the blue-violet dress and the feminine voice and she was most certainly a sight to behold.  

Oh, yes.  What a sight she was . . . with feet of- no, *yards* of silvery gold hair brushed back to form a loose but elegant braid.  Several strands of hair fell loose into her wide azure eyes as she stared back into his own darker blue eyes.  Endymion had to restrain his hand from reaching up to push it behind her ear.  

He marveled at the contrast her fair hair and the pale colour of her skin made to the dark violet-blue gown she was wearing.  By the gods, she was exquisite.  Endymion's eyes flickered for a moment to the ring on her finger and started.  The Avery seal!  His cobalt eyes darkened to a navy.  Was this beautiful creature the wife of his worst enemy?  Of Damien Avery? 

The unexpected sense of jealousy that suddenly rose in his gut confused him.  Beautiful the girl may be, but he didn't know her. 

All these thoughts came in a quick flash, which was all he had time for, since the girl had just released a strangled shriek at the sight of him.

"Bloody hell."  He once again reassessed his opinion of the little wench.  She was definitely no gift from the gods.  She was going to get him killed!

He acted quickly, darting out of the bushes and grabbing a hold of her wrist with his left hand.  He used that hand to pull her against his chest while his right hand came up to cover her mouth.  His mind distantly registered that she fit well against him, as if she belonged there.  And had he not been standing rigidly alert, his chin would have come to rest comfortably atop the silk that was her hair.

Glancing around darkly to make sure know one had heard, he began to mutter to her in a dangerously low voice, "I'm going to let go of you now but you must not scream or alert anyone to my presence.  I promise I won't hurt you.  Do you understand?"

He felt her nod against his hand and slowly lifted it away.  He let out a breath of relief as it looked like she was going to comply.

"Molly!  Melvin!  Guards!  Lord Avery!  DAMIEN!!!"  He could only stare in astonishment at her audacity (and volume!) as she started shouting for the various people who watched over her.  

**************************************************************************************

How had this horrible man gotten in?, Serenity thought, frightened.  ~He must be one of those rebels, come to kill Damien!~

She wondered why he didn't stop her from shouting the names of her guardians but wasn't about to ask him.  The raven-haired, cobalt-eyed man was amazingly good-looking, but his intentions couldn't possibly be anything but dishonourable.  As his shocked expression turned into an angry scowl, she realized that it might be a prudent idea to get as far away from him as she could.

She took a step back, intending to turn and run far from the alarmingly handsome man (no! she corrected herself inwardly.  Just alarming!) but he caught her wrist again before she could get out of his range.

She shrieked again, as he pulled her flush up against him, his burning gaze scanning the area for unwanted company and an escape route.  "Let me go, you miserable brute!  Let go of me!  HELP!  Let-"  

Her screams were abruptly cut off as his mouth came down harshly over her own, effectively silencing her.  She struggled to pull away, her protests muffled under the forced kiss of his warm lips, which seemed to grow softer and kinder and more welcoming as the man sensed her distress.

She stiffened in awareness of her thoughts.  How could she think such a thing about such a barbarian who was more than likely here to kill Damien!  Or perhaps even her!  A tear rolled down her eye; the results of her frustration and helplessness, both physically and emotionally.  

She moved to pull back again, but his large hand simply came up to her face to hold her head in place.  The cad! He was enjoying this! Well, she'd show him!

She drew back her free hand, intending to strike him with all her might but he caught her arm as if he knew it was coming all along.  He slowly drew back and smirked.  "I would appreciate it, milady, if you would kindly not mar the perfection of my face."

There was a sparkle of amusement in his cobalt eyes as he spoke and Serenity wanted to do nothing more than finish what her hand had started.  She realized with some mystification that all her prior fear had vanished to be replaced with anger and annoyance with the insufferable man in front of her.  Astonished at the barbarian's ego, she retorted smartly, "The only thing I'm kindly going to do is point out that for you to think that you are perfect, you must be quite dense in the head.  Especially, if you are one of those ridiculous revolutionaries."

In a heartbeat, the breathtaking grin that had once graced his face vanished to be replaced by a daunting glower.  He took a step closer to Serenity and she scurried back nervously.  With a threatening glare, he bit out, "You know nothing of the cause of the Sons of Liberty! You live in your little mansion, sheltered from the real world, with money and jewels and gowns, never having to worry about anything.  Well, let me enlighten you, *Princess!*"  He spat the word out as if it were a curse and Serenity's eyes widened in shock.

"The people out there can't speak, can't write, can't *live* without fearing for their lives.  Because every time they express their opinion, their individuality, a soldier representing a king 3000 miles away will have them jailed or hung!"  The enraged man clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the fury that came to him every time he thought about his cause.

Serenity opened her mouth as if to speak and then shut it again, shocked speechless.  How could it be as he said on the outside?  Did His Majesty truly murder people for speaking their mind?  She had to know if it was true.  She unconsciously reached out a hand toward him, ready to ask him one of the many questions that flooded her mind. "But how-"

"D'mion!"

A new voice filtered into the garden and when Serenity looked toward the ivy-covered wall, she saw a blond head pop over the top.  "D'mion?  Are you in there?"

The tall, navy-eyed rebel swung around to look up at the blond, his prior mood almost completely vanishing at the sight of his friend..  "Drew!"

"C'mon D'mion!  The coast is clear.  Let's get out of here.  We have to reconvene!  Let's go!"

The man now known as 'D'mion' turned around to face Serenity and sent her a breathtaking grin.  "'Til next time, milady.  Enjoy your fineries while they last.  For the next time we meet, we shall have our country, and you Brits shall have nothing but your vile king!"

Serenity watched, her mouth open in shock, as he grabbed a hold of the ivy and hefted himself over the wall. 

The blond named 'Drew' lingered and she saw that he was staring at her intently, a deep frown on his lips.  He mumbled something inaudible before he, too, disappeared onto the other side of the wall.

Serenity remained frozen in place, her blue gaze fixated where the two men had last been. Then, with a great shuddering breath, Serenity dropped the rose that had been forgotten in her hand and fled to the comfort of Molly in the mansion.

**************************************************************************

Phew!  Well that was a difficult chapter!  Anyway, please read and review!  Constructive criticism is welcome!

~*~Jaina Xiran~*~


	5. Chapter 4

In Love and War

Chapter 4

3/6/03 – 

Author's Notes:

            Sorry it took so long to get this out!  Between SATs, AP exams, music competitions, concerts and getting my license, I've just been plain busy but fear no more, the next chapter is out.

Now, I'd like to address a recent (kinda recent) review.  I am not criticizing either the reviewer or the review itself but I would simply like to address the content so no one gets any bad ideas about me stemming from those views.  It is true I am an American and I have probably been taught a fairly pro-American version of the American Revolution.  I'm really not particularly patriotic when it comes to America.  It's simply the place where I live and learn and that's it.  As for the British, I have absolutely nothing against Brits.  In fact, I love them, having had British au pairs (nannies) for much of my life and also, having visited England on several occasions. 

The point is (or rather, the points are…):  First of all, I am writing a fictional story.  I wanted to try something no one else has and as far as I've seen, no one else has set their stories during this time period.  Secondly, as a beginning first-time author, I wanted to keep it simple.  There are good guys and there are bad guys and it's pretty clear cut.  I realize that in reality neither side was "good" nor "bad" but since I need a plotline…well…voila.  I've got one by taking a side.  Thirdly, this story is exaggerating some of the roles played by different groups but again, since I want a definitive good guy and bad guy…

It's highly unlikely that the Sons of Liberty often attacked forts.  They were more known for their role in tar and feathering tax collectors, etc. etc.  Things like that.  I don't intend to be looking up every detail of history about the war.  If you want a history lesson, enroll in AP US history.  If you want what I hope is a decent story, then please continue reading.

~*~                                                  ~*~                                                         ~*~

The sounds of laughter and music filled the vast and beautiful courtyard of the Avery mansion.  Melodious strings and woodwinds played charming waltzes as gowns of various pastels splashed the veranda with mid-spring colours.  The warm spring sunlight played off the water in the magnificent classical fountain in front of the courtyard entrance where Serenity watched as her two closest friends strolled in, greeting familiar faces as they came toward her.  

"Serenity!"  She heard Mina Keating call her name happily as Sheadon Halliday rolled his eyes at the blonde's bubbly welcome.  

Serenity smiled, lifting her lavender skirts and moving to meet them.  "Mina.  Sheadon.  I feel as if its been forever since I've seen you."

Mina embraced Serenity in an enthusiastic hug.  "I've missed you so, Serenity!  Where has Damien been keeping you locked up?"  She asked affably.

Serenity laughed nervously, twiddling with a strand of her hair.  "Oh you know.  It has been the same.  He prefers for me not to leave the mansion."

Mina's blue eyed companion brushed back his long dark ponytail and took Serenity's hand from her hair, giving it a gentlemanly kiss and adding a wink of his azure eye for good measure before becoming serious.  "That's understandable.  With all those bloody rebels running about, it might well be better for you to stay in."

"Really, Sheadon…to use such language in front of the ladies…"  Serenity turned to see Damien approaching and she hastily averted her eyes.  She glanced at Sheadon and took in his forced smile.  Sheadon never had liked Damien. (Understandably, of course.)  Which was why when Damien uttered his next words, Sheadon frowned.

"Would you excuse me Mr. Halliday?  Ms. Keating?  I'd like to steal my lovely ward for a dance."

"Actually, Lord Avery-"

"Thank you, Mr. Halliday."  In one fluid motion,  Damien wrapped his arm around Serenity's waist and guided her firmly across the courtyard to the dance patio and Serenity could only throw a helpless half-smile to her friends.

When they were finally out of Sheadon and Mina's hearing range, Serenity threw an angry glare at Damien.  "Damien.  That was very rude and-"

Damien only smiled charmingly at her.  "What's wrong with asking for a dance, my dear?  This does not go against any social etiquette that I know."

Serenity looked away from him angrily.  "That's besides the point, Damien!  I was speaking with my friends."

The manor lord only raised en eyebrow, his amethyst eyes mocking.  "Of little trivialities, I'm sure."

When Serenity was about to protest he went on, "We have much more important things to discuss.  I will be announcing our engagement later tonight." 

Serenity jerked herself out of her guardian's grasp with a gasp.  "No, you can't!  You mustn't!" 

Damien's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glanced about to make sure no one had overheard her outburst.  In a motion to swift for Serenity to evade, he grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her in close to him, all the while leading them off the dance patio.  Serenity searched frantically for Sheadon and Mina as Damien dragged her into the mansion.  As the climbed the stairs to his study, she noticed a picture of his father.  The violet eyes that were inherent in the Avery family seemed to ridicule her predicament.  When they entered the room, Damien roughly through her into the chair facing his desk before looking at her and saying in a seething whisper, "How dare you!  How dare you question my command, Serenity!"

Despite the fact that he had just put her in the chair himself, he grabbed her by the shoulders and harshly pulled her up close to him.  "You were **meant** for me Serenity.  From Day One.  You are the ward.  I am the guardian.  Remember this, Serenity.  You. Are. Mine."  He watched with some sick delight as her eyes widened in fear and horror before he crashed his mouth down on top of hers.

Serenity fought back tears and bile as Damien held her mercilessly.  He was hurting her!  Had she not already gone through this with that barbarian in the garden?!  Two savages in such a short period of time!  What had she done to deserve this?  But even as this part of her mind protested both unwanted kisses, some traitorous part of her reminded her of the warmth of the raven-haired man's kiss.  "D'mion…"  The words were out her mouth before she realized what she had said.

Damien never imagined she could be so sweet.  He had fantasized about this kiss since she had made the transformation into womanhood.  He felt her struggle against him but paid no heed.  He wanted her and he always got what he want.  His left hand running through her hair, his other hand traced the contours of her back, moving gradually lower.  He smirked when Serenity seemed to still but when she murmured something nearly inaudible, he froze, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back so he could see her face.  He tightened his grip as he asked icily, "What did you just say?"  

Serenity looked away, stammering out a few incoherent words.  "I…I….said…D'm-Damion!  I said 'Damien!'"

Damien gripped her shoulders a little harder, clenching his jaw angrily. "Is that so?"  

When she didn't respond immediately, he shook her violently.  Serenity whimpered but said nothing.  "I asked you a question, Serenity!"

She cried out when his hands tightened and was certain she'd have bruises to show tomorrow.  "I told you!  I already told you!"  Tears leaked from her eyes as he looked savagely upon her, raising his arm as if to strike her.  She cowered back and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to come.  When it didn't, she cracked open an eye to find Damien's face a few mere inches away from hers.  His hand came up to grip her chin.  "Make no mistake, Serenity.  You are mine.  Our engagement will be announced tonight.  And we will be married by the end of the year.  Don't forget it."

Serenity's blue eyes widened before she nodded dumbly, too frightened to do anything else.  He smiled then and she felt a chill go down her back.  "Now run along, Serenity.  Go make idle chit-chat with your friends."  He reached forward and cupped her cheek with his hand.  "And do try to smile, my dear.  You have such a pretty smile."  

Serenity jerked herself out of his grip, trying to fight back the tears coming to her eyes but failing miserably.  As she fled the room, she heard his chilling laughter echoing in the halls behind her.

~*~                                              ~*~                                                            ~*~

Endymion pulled his magnifier in front of his eyes, bringing the woodcut of Raye underneath it.  He had finished the final touches to the piece after he had returned home the other night and now he was up to adding colour.

Endymion turned the little figurine around in his hands examining the features with a little frown.  Working with wood was his escape.  He poured all his heart into his work but this piece seemed to be missing something that he couldn't quite define.  He furrowed his brows as he though.  _Colour.  It needs colour._

But even as he mixed some paints on the palette beside him, he knew that wasn't the problem.  He dabbed his paintbrush in the mix as he scrutinized the statuette.  Elegant as it was, it lacked the definition he wanted and it reminded him of something he couldn't quite put his finger on.  As he thought about this, he lifted the paintbrush to the statue's hair and made a quick stroke.  And promptly froze.

The colour he had just used was not the violet raven colour of his sister's hair but a startling pale gold.  The same pale gold as the girl's he'd seen at the Avery estate.  

He stared in front of him, unseeing, as the memory of their meeting at the mansion came back to him unbidden. No, such a path he refused to go down as he ran a hand through his ebony hair, shaking his head.  He looked back through the magnifying glass.

"Agh!!!"  

Instead of the statue he had been expecting to see, the large print of a pamphlet headline was there instead, a hand attached to the edge of the page.   In his surprise, he pushed back only to have the stool beneath him topple over.  Searching for something to stop his fall, his hand found the soft cloth of a tunic.  The tunic, or rather the person attached to it, did not make a very good hold for the person also tumbled over.  The ultimate result was a rather chaotic pile of people, carving tools and a stool.

Endymion groaned as he pulled himself off the ground.  "What in the name of- Andrew!"

His blond friend looked up at him with dazed green eyes.  "Eh?"

Endymion rolled his eyes and reached out a hand to grasp his friend around the wrist and pull him up.  He watched as Andrew brushed off dust and woodchips and then looked at Endymion expectantly.  Endymion returned the look for a moment and then suddenly cuffed his companion upside the head.  "You scared the bloody daylights out of me, you fool!  What are you doing here?!"

Andrew rubbed the back of his head as he held out the pamphlet in his hand.  "I wanted you to see this. (…Did you really have to hit me so hard?)"

Endymion took the rebel pamphlet from his friends hands.  The article's day was scrawled in a familiar hand, dating back to 1765.  As he read the title, colour fled from his face.  

**"Rebel Raid on Red Coat Prison Goes Awry"**

_Prominent Patriots, William and Elizabeth Thomas, are dead killed in a raid on the redcoat prison near Manhasset.  The raid, organized to free the well-loved Harper family, seemed to have been predicted and was met with considerable resistance at the prison gates…_

Endymion paused for a moment, the memory of his parents death coming back to him in horrid definition.  He took a breath and then continued to scan down the article.  A few paragraphs down, a name caught his eye.

_Serenity Harper, three year old daughter of Kenneth and Ilene Harper, is still missing.  Her whereabouts are unknown though she is believed dead._

"I don't think she died, Endymion," he heard Andrew say, approaching him.  "They never found her.  She wasn't in the prison.  My parents told me so.  I think they took her and put her somewhere.  She was a beautiful child, D'mion.  She had this really pretty gold hair…and these beautiful blue eyes."

Endymion's head shot up, his midnight gaze meeting with Andrew's jade one.  "Endymion, I think you found Serenity Harper."

~*~                                              ~*~                                                            ~*~

Again, I'm really sorry it took so long.  It might be a while for the next chapter too.  I'm going on an orchestra tour for all of July so I probably won't be able to start until after I get back.  I was going to try to make this chapter longer but I really wanted to get it out before I left.  So please enjoy…(and please review! ::looks hopeful::)

~*~Jaina Xiran!~*~


	6. Chapter 5 Full

In Love and War

Chapter 5 Full

11/10/2005

AN: Riiiight. So…I'm not going to say anything…'cause I really have no excuse. Sorry! Here's the full version of chapter 5. The addition is short. I know. Sorry. At least it's here.

Serenity paced back and forth on the path of the gardens anxiously, her skirts twisting around her legs as she did so. Inside the manor, the waltzes had settled to charming baroque as the guests strolled through the main hall, chatting with each other and appraising Damien's extensive art collection. Serenity might have wondered at the lack of people in the gardens on such a beautiful afternoon if her thoughts had not already been preoccupied.

"Serenity!"

Serenity looked towards the manor at the call of her name. Mina was running toward her, Sheadon leisurely strolling behind. Serenity narrowed her eyes. No, that wasn't quite right. There was something stiff about the way Sheadon was walking…as though he were…angry about something? She knew that he was probably irritated about the way Damien had pulled her away earlier but certainly that didn't explain the clenched fists nor the way he was grinding his teeth subconsciously.

Serenity frowned. "Sheadon…are you alright?" She questioned him as he approached. His navy eyes met hers for a split second before he turned his head and nodded absently. The blond made a note to pry later as Mina started questioning her.

"Serenity! What did he want? You seemed very upset when you two were talking. What did he tell you when you went to his study? Did he-"

"Mina!" Sheadon practically barked the name out and both girls stared at him for a moment, shocked at the uncharacteristic tone. The dark-haired man swallowed visibly and lowered his voice. "Give the girl a chance to speak, will you?"

Mina gave Sheadon another concerned look and then returned her gaze to Serenity's, blushing slightly. "Sorry, Serenity, but do fill us in."

Serenity hesitated. Closest friends though they were, she somehow didn't feel right telling them about Damien's intentions. Sheadon obviously had something on his mind already and Mina- well, Mina was already engaged wasn't she? How could Mina be sympathetic to a loveless marriage when she was already about to be caught in one of her own? _No_, Serenity concluded. It would be unfair to burden them with something that they, and she, probably should have suspected from the start.

"Oh, it was nothing really. Just another argument about letting me out every once in a while." She scanned the edge of the garden as she spoke. "I just really wish there was someway I could get out just for…" A flash of cobalt eyes through the rose bushes. "…a little…" A blond head peeking over the edge of the garden wall. "…while!" D'mion! He had scaled the garden wall. "The wall…" It came out breathlessly as she realized her venue of escape.

Sheadon and Mina were frowning at her and gave little startled exclamations as Serenity picked up her skirts and sprinted for the wall. She glanced around furtively but saw no one other than herself and her two friends. Scanning the wall as she waited for them to catch up, she looked for a good foothold in the ivy. With an exasperated sigh, she realized that she probably weighed more than 'D'mion' in this dress even if she did have his agile abilities.

She turned around, making a frustrated sound as Sheadon caught up, followed shortly by Mina. He folded his arms as he stared at the wall, trying to figure out what had interested Serenity so. "I suppose it **is** a rather lovely wall. Covered in lovely ivy. Just the right height. A few roses lining it. A little-"

"Sheadon!" Sheadon cocked his head to look at Serenity. He frowned when he saw she was staring at him as if she had never seen him before. "Serenity…?" He questioned her uncertainly.

She approached him slowly, glancing from him to the wall and back again. "You…Sheadon…you…you can boost me over the wall!"

There was a moment of shocked silence.

Then, Sheadon swallowed and tried to joke lightly, "Did I say 'lovely wall,' Serenity? I meant horribly ugly (and very dangerously looking) wall. You don't want to climb-"

"But I do!" Serenity cried out, her blue eyes wide. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. You must help me, Sheadon, Mina!"

Mina shook her head, looking distraught. "You can't possibly, Serenity! If you're caught-"

"I won't be, Mina! I'll just go for a stroll," she lied. "I'll be back before you know it."

"At least let us come with you, Serenity," Sheadon began but Serenity interjected quickly. "No! It will look too strange if the three of us are gone. I must go alone. Don't worry. I just need a breath of free- fresh air. I'll be quick!"

Sheadon stepped close to her and gripped her hand, causing her to look up into his eyes. "Shea-" she began.

"Do you promise Serenity? You'll be back as soon as possible?"

Serenity winced. She did not want to lie but she knew once she left she wasn't planning to come back. At least not for a little while anyway. But Sheadon couldn't know that. "I…promise."

A few moments later, the last of the draping lavender hem of Serenity's dress disappeared into the tree line separating the estate from the town.

"We have to go back, Endymion! What if it really was her?"

Endymion ran an aggravated hand through his hair, tossing an equally aggravated look towards Andrew. "Will you let it go already? You've been going on about this for over two hours! It's not her! There are many women with blond hair and blue eyes."

He paused to let a woman pass him in the crowded marketplace, giving Andrew a pointed look as they both noticed her blond hair. "It's not very unusual colouring around here. You know that…"

"Of course I know that!" Andrew threw his hand up in an exasperated motion. "But I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't have more reason than that!"

Endymion raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what other reasons could you possibly have?"

Andrew ran his hand through his hair in frustration, a gesture he had picked up from Endymion years ago. "Well, she was about the age Serenity would have been…"

"Again, not all that unusual."

Andrew continued as if he hadn't heard Endymion, "…and…well, she looked so familiar!"

"Your eyes playing tricks on you, that's all. You only saw her for the slightest second, Drew-"

"I know that!" Andrew clenched his fists, turning his back to Endymion. He was so sure of it. It had to be her. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but the moment his gaze had met hers in the garden, he felt it to be true. That girl was definitely the baby he used to play with when his father had been employed by Kenneth Harper.

Endymion sighed. "Look, Drew…I know you want to be her but-" He cut off abruptly, startled as Drew suddenly spun around to face him.

"Avery!"

Endymion stared at him, unsure of his point. "What?"

Andrew took a step toward him, grabbing his shoulders. He gave Endymion an irritated shake. "Don't you see! Don't you think it's strange that a girl matching Serenity's description ended up in the hands of a very personal enemy of her family's?"

Endymion frowned, considering this. Kenneth and Avery hadn't liked each other from the start but after the article that Kenneth printed in the Town Pamphlet, Avery was furious. He considered it a personal attack. Luckily, due to Kenneth's skill in writing, Avery wasn't able to prove the article was about him. However, it was no secret that he felt Kenneth owed him an apology. More than an apology, Endymion thought with a grimace. Avery would have liked to see Kenneth on his knees, begging forgiveness, and turning over everything he owned in a public demonstration of regret for the article. Of course, that had never happened. Kenneth kept his pride. But in death, would Avery have tried to collect on the debt he felt Kenneth owed him? Endymion's eyes darkened. Suddenly, Andrew's crazy idea didn't seem so crazy anymore.

"Alright."

Andrew blinked, having expected yet another dismissal. "What?"

Endymion gave him a dry look. "I said, 'Alright.' You may be right. Either way it's probably worth looking into."

Andrew remained silent. Endymion opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but before he could-

"Yes! Thank you, D'mion!" Andrew grinned and gave his friend an amiable, enthusiastic pat on the back. Maybe a bit too enthusiastic.

"Owww! Andrew!"

"Sorry!"

Endymion rolled his eyes. "Right….anyway, we'll go in a few days. She's been there for 15 some odd years. I have too many things to do today and besides…it's not as though she's going anywhere…"


End file.
